Monoculus
Monoculus (referred to officially as MONOCULUS) is a non-playable character boss present in Team Fortress 2, serving as the main antagonist of the 2011 Halloween event. It appears to be the Demoman's missing left eye, transformed into a monster by the Bombinomicon. It was sealed inside the staff of Merasmus the Magician until the events of the Very Scary Halloween Special, during which the RED soldier broke his staff, causing Merasmus to become enraged and summon Monoculous to punish the RED team. He was voiced by Gary Schwartz, who also played the Heavy and the Demoman. Origin Monoculus was created when the young RED Demoman was sweeping then he found that Book that merasmus told him NOT to touch, he touched it and his left eye was magically ripped out by the Bombinomicon, an evil grimoire detailing explosives. It had tempted the Demoman to touch it by luring it through a magical voice. The Bombinomicon's owner Merasmus the Magician managed to separate the Demoman and the book before it released his eye, keeping the eye in his staff to prevent it from escaping. Many years later Merasmus ended up roommates with the RED Soldier, whom he did not share a very friendly relationship with. After an instance of arguing during the RED team's Halloween party, the Soldier breaks his staff in half. In retaliation, Merasmus summons the now released Monoculus against the mercenaries. # Gameplay Monoculus only spawns naturally on the map Eyeaduct and only stays for 1 minute and 30 seconds. He floats around an adequate distance from the ground and occasionally teleports himself through a purple portal that he summons. The fight against Monoculus is found similarly to the fight against the Horseless Headless Horsemann. His health is shown in a purple bar near the top of the screen, unlike the Horsemann whose health is hidden. Rather than running around and decapitating his victims, Monoculus prefers projectiles and will instead fire purple rocket-like eyeballs from his pupil. These rockets function similarly to the ones fired by the Soldier's rocket launcher, as they can accumulate critical hits. When hit by a critical hit from any weapon he will become angered and his pupil will turn red. In this state all of his projectiles are critical and are much faster in speed and fire rate. Upon his defeat, it will first change into a massive Jarate explosion, soaking any nearby players. An opened Bombinomicon will then spawn, surrounded by a red swirling vortex. This Bombinomicon will constantly point at the player who killed MONOCULUS, tilting and rotating to follow the player. Players who enter this will be teleported to Loot Island in the Underworld, at the base of a hill. Other Forms After November 2, 2011, if Monoculus is killed on a server the next time he is summoned he will be on level 2. If level 2 is defeated level 3 shows up next, and so on. With each gaining level Monoculus gains a higher fire rate and more health. The highest level Monoculus can attain is 32,767. Trivia *The name "Monoculus" means "one eye" in Latin. *His voice clips are those of the Demoman, slowed down and and extremely low-pitched. *Defeating Monoculus for the first time yields the killer a hat resembling him, called "MONOCULUS!". Navigation Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Genderless Category:Fragmental Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Comedy Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Heretics Category:Paranormal Category:Mute Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses